Mukai
Manga Mukai is the main villain of the entire Riki-Oh manga, and all villains who appear after The Warden work for him. Mukai's goal is to destroy all life on the planet other than himself, because he believes this is "the only way to end their suffering". A complication in Mukai's plan is that he wants the planet to remain relatively in-tact, so he intends to melt the polar ice caps rather than use nukes. Aneyama and Washizaki are his only underlings he is shown to have direct contact with, with Aneyama functioning as his primary voice and enforcer. Mukai lies to Washizaki about the nature of his plan, telling him that he and his family will be able to survive the apocalypse, but later turns his back on him, causing him to go insane. Mukai was created by a group of people from the future with massive technology at their disposal. They were dying out in their space colony up above the planet, so they created a superhuman immortal being, Mukai, to carry on their work for them after they died. The spaceship's computer raised Mukai into an emotionless being with zero goals or interests besides carrying out his given task. His creators left behind a time machine for him in order to manipulate the events needed to bring about the end of the world. Why his creators didn't simply use this time machine to save themselves or have Mukai use it to do so is unknown, showcasing that despite all their technology they had questionable competence. Mukai became a high ranking Nazi officer as part of his plan, alongside Aneyama. Mukai apparently had to have intercourse with a specific woman in order to create the child of destruction, but her rejection of him caused the child to split into twins in her womb, Riki-Oh and Nachi. If they met at any time, they could easily bring about the end of the world as Mukai wanted. They were split up early on their lives, and the tasks of the rest of his followers are largely dedicated to finding them. Mukai manipulates countless events through the use of time travel, though with this time travel it would be easy to accomplish this minor task rather than leaving his minions to fight the near invincible Riki-Oh. Mukai seems to largely stay in an inaccessible base in Antartica most of the time. He seems to have contact with Aneyama and Washizaki, and could presumably leave his base if he wanted to by making use of his time machine. Regardless, he largely leaves the work to his minions, as his insanity leaves him too incapable to do his job which he could very easily do at any time through use of time travel. When Riki-Oh finally reaches Mukai's hidden base, Mukai easily defeats him at first. After training for a week underneath his base, which Mukai allows for whatever reason, he puts up a better fight, though the fighting is stopped very quickly as they talk about insane philosophy. Mukai believes that he is Abraham and that Riki-Oh is Isaac from the bible, and that he must kill him in order to mimic the Bible events. Riki oh is commiting suicide so Mukai wouldn't exist, since Mukai is his descendant from the future and he came from the past to rape Hanna so she can give birth to riki oh and nachi. Much like oroboros cycle, the beggining and the end. Mukai show Riki that he cant die by his own hand so he cut his head off. He beg to his son to end his life using Riki´s bayonette, embeded with Hanna´s rage. Mukai dies in a scream and dissapear the moment Riki stab him. Mukai's sole redeeming characteristic is that he loved his wife, Hanna, whom he executed after she gave birth to the children he needed. Mukai wanted to go see his wife in the afterlife, and Riki-Oh endorses this, saying that he thinks Mukai deserves to go to heaven and to be with his mother despite her hating him for her entire life. Mukai has the ability to create illusions. These illusions are so elaborate that they may as well be real, and he even has the ability to create "illusions" of people, living in a castle full of "illusion" servants in his secret base. It is fairly probable that he has an illusion version of Hanna somewhere, as he certainly didn't care for her whatsoever when she was real. For all intents and purposes, with these "illusions" Mukai has the ability to create anything, justifying his claim as a self proclaimed god. He does not bother to use these illusions for any practical purpose other than basic servants, giving him yet another power that he barely utilizes. Riki-Oh: The Wall of Hell Mukai does not appear at all in this ova, but the Warden mentions he has ties to people who will soon "rule the world." If the rest of the continuity from the manga exists, he is more likely than not talking about Mukai, making the Warden be a minion of Mukai just like all the other villains in the series in the ova continuity. This is still just an implication, and he could easily have been working for another group. Riki-Oh: Child of Destruction The scene where Washizaki talks to Mukai still happens. Mukai's face is much more visible on the television screen that he's using to talk to Washizaki with than in the manga, though it does not resemble his manga appearance at all. Mukai does not cut off Washizaki and the cape from his plans in this film, simply questioning him to ensure everything is going according to plan. Washizaki goes insane from Nachi reaching full power and starting the apocalypse rather than anything done on Mukai's part. Mukaifirstappearance.png|Mukai shows up to torture Riki-Oh's adoptive father Mukaimonster.png|A nightmare/illusion version of Mukai Mukaimonster3.png|Nightmare Mukai extends a snake out of his mouth Mukaiplan.png|Mukai's "brilliant" plan Mukaitimetravelmachine.png|Mukai's backstory Mukailove.png|Mukai's idea of "love" Mukairikiohsuicide.png|Riki-Oh forgives his father for no reason whatsoever Mukairikiohsuicide2.png|Riki-Riki oh is commiting suicide so Mukai wouldn't exist, since Mukai is his descendant from the future Mukairikiohsuicide3.png|Mukai one ups Riki-Oh and commits suicide instead of him Mukairikiohsuicide4.png|Mukai holds his head in his hand Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Giants Category:Main Villains Category:Males Category:Nazis Category:Riki-Oh: Child of Destruction